


Promotion

by TheSilentUnderworld



Series: Mettaton Fucks the Underground [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Weird Biology, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants get's a promotion! </p><p>And a confusing emotional entanglement with his stupid sexy robo-boss, free of charge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

It was always a big deal when you were called into the bosses office.

He might have said. We’re he ever called into the bosses office before.

He just really wanted to keep his job. Had Mettaton heard about him talking to that kid durning work hours? Had he not ‘smiled’ enough this week? There were a few hundred things he could have done to get himself here, so narrowing it down was tough. The stupid MTT brand elevator music didn’t help, either, it just put him on edge and-

“Burgerpants?” That oh so familiar voice said as the elevator doors opened. “We need to talk.”

The cat-esque monster stepped out and into the room, where Mettaton, as per (assumed) usual, was sat on his desk rather than the chair behind it. “Ah… Yeah boss?”

“I realize I may have been a bit… cruel to you, in the past.” The robot was looking at his nails. Did he have nails? “And I’d like to reconcile.”

Alright. This was a trap. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d like to give you a promotion.” He smiled. Not deviously or rude. Which was… terrifying. When did he get so sincere? That kid must have done a number on him when they met- good going little buddy. Or he had a virus. Or something. Because he, in Burgerpants experience, was a grade A jerk.

“R-really?”

“Yes! You’ve been a loyal employee for a long time now. It’s only fitting that your rewarded.”

“Your kidding right. Your gonna pull out that CD about how awful I am and make fun of me for believing this, aren’t you?”

Mettaton sighed. “No, and about that CD…” He slid it out from under some papers and memorabilia on his desk and dropped it to the floor, pushing off the desk and cracking it under his heel in one sharp motion. “I am trying to make amends. I have been absolutely cruel in the past. I want to be good now!” He approached Burgerpants and pressed them terribly close together, looking up all doe eyes and pleading.

He almost looked like he wanted- Ahahaaaaaaa, no. Nope. Pretty people were a trap. Mettaton was a  _trap._  Burgerpants was not going to fall for this goody-goody act. “Ohhhh… Thanks….Uh.” Thoughts were hard to keep track of with that face looking up at you. “Alright, you know what-” He pushed, but not hard, Mettaton away by the shoulders. “Thanks for the promotion, boss, and thanks for getting rid of that CD, but if you think that’s gonna repay alllll the sh-stuff you’ve put me through, well, sorry-”

Oh my god. Was he crying?

“Ehh- boss?!” He jumped back in shock- he had.... feelings?!

“I’m sorry!” He whiped his face with one hand, held it with the other. “I- im just… trying to be better to people… I don’t know how else to…” He stopped all motion for a beat. “Fuck me.”

“What!?”

“Let’s have sex! That makes people happy, builds trust, and is mutually beneficial!”

Burgerpants felt his eye twitch. What the hell? What the hell! He hated Mettaton, a-fucking-lot, but all of a sudden he was conflicted. Should he just walk away and get fired? Did he ever have the choice? Was Mettaton always this short and girly? We’re his thighs always that thick? What the fuck. And being in a relationship with your boss? Bad idea, always. If every movie and sitcom he had seen had taught him anything.

“This, this sounds like a bad idea.”

“Why? Oh- this is no strings attached, of course!”

“I’m in.”

Stupid mouth?! He hadn’t even thought it through when he spoke. But hey, Mettaton was already back at his desk, leaned on it, smiling lusty and want. Well. It was hard to say no to that sight.

Burgerpants moved forwards, closing the space between them. He was… Less than graceful. But he was also 19, ok! How much experience, or confidence, could he really have?

“Do you purr?” Mettaton asked as his hands ran down Burgerpants chest. Of course that was the first question he asked. Of course.

“Yeah. Sometimes I guess.” Such an awkward question. One he had gotten so many times before. Twice before. He was  _19_  ok.

“That’s so cute!” his boss bit their lip. “Can’t wait to make you~” Alright. It had never been put quite that wa- ay-ay!

Mettaton’s hand was already on his belt, undoing it, pulling it off and Burgerpants forwards in one motion, pressing them together.

Mettaton was surprisingly warm for a hunk of metal, and- soft, too. Malleable. Not what Burgerpants had expected. Not that he had thought about this, or anything! Bratty and Catty could shut up ok!

The clang of his belt to the floor snapped him out of his thoughts, and the hand on his chin cemented his place here in reality. “Now, now, focus darling. On me, preferably.”

He certainly did. Hands on Mettaton’s sides, because this was insane so why not play with his boss a little-you know, as you do. When he went over that vent, or that knob, Mettaton always jumped a little- was he sensative there? Shit. He was seriously cute. Biting his knuckle as Burgerpants roamed around his body, clueless as to what to do next.

“Ohh, you are doing, very good.” Assurance? Needed. Thank god.

Burgerpants gulped and nodded in response, so, they should kiss right? Or was that too personal? You know what, today was already weird as hell, fuck it! He leaned down and kissed his boss, because why the hell not?! 

To his surprise, his boss kissed back. Deeply, and with a little moan there as they parted to punctuate the action. “Your tongue is rough~!” The robot grinned and stated almost childishly.

Burgerpants blushed, yeah, cat- you know. Rough tongue, rough di- oh man. Did Mettaton not know about that? Fuck. “My Uh… Uh… yeah, is kinda, like that too, boss.”

Mettaton didn’t make the face Burgerpants had expected. More one of intrigue and want than disgust or horror. “Really? How… Exotic!”

Did he really just get called 'exotic?’…

“You just have to show me~” From intrigue to sex in 0.01 seconds, he unzipped Burgerpants, well, pants. Slacks were so uncomfortable, so long, slacks!

But- Ah, his fingers ran up the outline of Burgerpants cock, making him groan a bit. He didn’t want to admit how much he was enjoying this.

“I have one thing to ask of you.” Mettaton didn’t exactly stop, just slowed down. “Could you take control? I give you full reign to do whatever you want to me- untill i say 'stop' of course.”

Gladly. Waiting for Mettaton to give a signal or say something it do something was so fucking awkward. He took Mettaton’s shoulders, surprising himself in the process, and pushed him back, making him lay on the desk.

Mettaton giggled- oh thank God. He really was giving Burgerpants control, not just messing with him for fun. Burgerpants used the new found knowledge to slip his cock out and rub it against Mettaton’s crotch. He felt pretty flat- girl parts? Cool. Burgerpants knew sorta kinda how to deal with that.

Ish. Maybe.

But- the spikes on his cock ripped Mettaton’s leggings... right there. Oh fuc-

“Mh? Oh, it’s fine dear! Those are replaceable, I have a whole wardrobe full of them.”

Burgerpants sighed in relief. This was so stressful. He needed a cigarette. Or to scream. But right now he had a weirdly hot robot below him to fuck.

Wait how do you fuck a robot like... is there math involved? Burerpants failed calculus so...

He grabbed Mettaton’s legs and parted them to make this easier, and in response got the most lost look he had ever seen on the bosses face. “S-so, is this going to hurt?”

Why did he sound like a virgin?? He had fucked so many more people than Burgerpants and here he was sounding like he was Burgerpants age. “Uhh, I mean, it shoudn’t hurt too much… Aren’t you a robot? Can you even feel pain?”

Mettaton looked to the side. “Why of course, I’m fully functional...” He pursed his lips. “I- I can deal with the pain though, darling, don’t worry about me!”

Burgerpants almost felt sorry? But like? Fuck it? You know? He had done a 24 hour shift before. More than once. Mettaton could handle his dick ok. “M’kay... just uh... tell me if it hurts too much... I guess...” He lined himself up and slid in- it wasn’t as hard a he had thought it would be. Self lubricating? Nice.

He looked away from the metaphorical prize to see how Mettaton was doing and... the robot did not dissapoint. His face was a darker shade of pink than it had been, his eyes were looking up at- likely nothing- and he was biting his hand pretty hard. None of which looked too pleasan-

The thought was interupted by Mettatons free hand reaching for Burgerpants's, pulling it up to the knob on his chest, and making him turn it over a notch or two. 

After that he stopped biting his hand and just held onto the desk moaning. “Ah- alright darling- move!” A plea. Burgerpants never thought he’d see his boss plea for him to do anything, and who was he to deny the man? He started his motions slow, cause that’s what you do, probobly. “What was with the knob, boss?”

“Mm- makes me more... sensative.” Mettaton wriggled a bit below him. “You can play with it whenever we’re... playing~ Ahh- you feel so good- ahh- roughhhhh~”

Burgerpants himself felt his blush deepen, which was weird because he was at the end goal of most of his fantasies. Blushing was pretty much pointless after third base. “Oh- you feel uhm....” Soft? Warm? Amazing? “...good too.” Not the best descriptor. 

So the boss had plans to ‘play’ again? Cool cool. Burgerpants could get behind that. Literally, probobly. The thought actually made his pace pick up without him really noticing, or thinking. Not thinking was nice- he didn’t get to do that too often.

“Ohhh-hhhh!” And he was back in the present, drawn there by the loud moan of his boss as he grabbed Burgerpant’s shirt and dragged him down into another kiss. So much for him domming, right? But you know what? This was still good. This was really good. Mettaton was fucking perfect, actually. 

And for the first time then Burgerpants didn’t overanalize or question or try and hate his boss, he just kissed back and held him, only pulling away when he absolutely needed air. 

“I’m closssee!” Mettaton half yelled, half warned. “Oh pleaseee~! Make me cummmm!”

Uh,  _gladly._

Burgerpants grabbed the boss’s hips and held him still while he pounded into him, close himself. Mettaton looked like he was going to say something in a semi-calm manner before he screamed it instead.

“OHHHHHH! I’M C-CUMMINGGGG~!” 

And with that- and the sudden tightness around his cock, Burgerpants couldn’t help but cum too, deep inside Mettaton. He was a mess when it all finally passed, colapsed over on Mettaton. Purring. Which he stopped as soon as he realized he was doing it.

He just came inside of him, didn’t he.

“Oh shit-” He pulled out. “Sorry- Sorry boss I-”

He stopped talking when he saw Mettaton’s face. Calm. Something more real than he had ever seen, actually. No showyness or attempts to look like a ‘star’. Nothing but himself, and how he felt. He looked more serene than ever. 

“Shhh... It’s ok. Mhhh~” He mumbled all tired, resting his head on his arm and curling up on the desk. “Can you hand me that cord please?” He lightly motioned towards a cable on the floor next to the desk.

Please?

“Sure thing Boss.” He obliged without hesitation. 

Mettaton pluged it in to the back of his neck- he needed to charge after that, Burgerpants guessed. He must have done a pretty good job, then. 

“It’s just Mettaton, now, ok?” Eyes still closed, words so oddly gentle. “And... Your a... manager now.... mhhh..”

“Ok Bo-" He actually smiled. "Mettaton." 

“Take the rest of the day off now...” He yawned- robots did that too, huh? “I’m...going to go into sleep mode for.... a little while...” And a gentle click from somewhere in him showed he was out.

Burgerpants grabbed his clothes and fixed them enough to leave the building not looking like he had done what he had, indeed, just done. He took a breath as he turned to the elevator... before... turning back.

He picked Mettaton up, almost gently, and sat him down in that big chair he probobly didn’t use.  


End file.
